


Our lives

by onefatpiglol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefatpiglol/pseuds/onefatpiglol
Summary: English:Basically it's just stories about my three lovely OCs——Yi Qing,Cong Sheng and Dian to improve my writing skillsMost of the ideas come from different "OTP prompt","Imagine your OCs","30 questions" etc. from Tumblr,Deviantart,Lofter and Baidu Tieba.The reference will be in Chapter summary,enjoy!中文:其實這就只是一些有關我家三個孩子——易清、琮笙和靛的故事純粹練習寫作用的劇情大多都是從湯不熱、D站、樂乎和百度貼吧上的「OTP prompt」、「Imagine your OCs」、不同的三十題等中選取來源可以在「章節重點」找到哦!大家多多指教!





	1. 反差萌5題

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From:  
> http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3571083254(31st floor)  
> 來源:  
> http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3571083254(31樓)

** 反差萌5題 **

**#** **短小注意**

**#OOC** **注意**

**#** **文風不定**

① 沉著冷靜的人被來自背後的突然拍肩嚇得尖叫【易清&靛】

是夜，店內最後一位客人離開了。

「歡迎再次光臨，請慢走。」女子說完便回頭收拾碗筷，並拿去廚房清洗。

專心於工作的她沒有注意身後的那抹紫色，更免談它的陰笑，因此……

「嗨！」

「噫阿！！！」

呯——餐具的碎片散落一地，建築內的空氣似是靜止了，兩人相視無話。

「……」

次日，又是平凡的一天。

不過，被禁止吃零食的某人可是不太認同呢。

<另一個平行世界→Chapter 2>

 

② 滿嘴黃暴說話帶著生殖器官的人碼h時臉紅得像番茄

<跳過，非現代背景>

 

③ 一向話嘮見了某人卻支支吾吾說不出話來【靛&琮笙】

那是，很久以前的事了。

轉角踫見的是令人不自覺地閉上嘴，帶著威嚴的男性。

「…早……早安。」

「嗯。」

一如以往的冷漠，雙眸平靜無波。

默默地錯身而過，頭上卻轉來溫暖。

「……其實，你不必如此緊張。」

「？！」

「我們可是親人阿。」

那天，它的臉上一直掛着淡淡的微笑。

 

④ 殺人如麻的冷血狂魔陷入了青澀的戀愛 【OLD!易青 ~~(清)~~ &OLD!琮笙】

——「問世間，情為何物？」

一年前，江湖上腥風血雨。

「聽說『她』又行動了！隔壁的村子昨晚被血洗，慘叫聲這裏都能聽見呢！」

「到底我們做了什麼阿？那個混蛋狐狸臉！」「——噓！！！！」

「阿，你們難道不知道在背後罵人是不．對．的．嗎？」

轉眼間，地面染成了朱紅色。

「呵呵♪接下來要去哪裏玩呢♪」帶着狐狸面具的少女，沾滿鮮血地離開了。

一年後，江湖回復平靜。

在某一處山腰，轉出了這樣的對話：

「我回來了！」「歡迎回來，我好想你！」

「小笨蛋，不是才沒見六個時辰嗎？」

「嘻嘻，我想要每分每秒都在你身邊嘛！」

也許愛情，真是一種特殊的魔法吧。

 

⑤ 嚴肅刻板的老頭子講起了冷笑話 

<跳過，我這裏沒有老頭子qwq>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打第四題真是虐待阿～我好想吐wwwwww


	2. 味覺被QJ三十題(部分)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From:  
> aweeklatershedied241.lofter.com/post/1dce99c4_c466592  
> 來源:  
> aweeklatershedied241.lofter.com/post/1dce99c4_c466592

Please wait (╥﹏╥)


	3. 二十字微小說

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From:  
> https://paste.plurk.com/show/2Mj6aEaCXeLN6VZ8q8tc  
> 來源:  
> https://paste.plurk.com/show/2Mj6aEaCXeLN6VZ8q8tc

**二十字微小說**

**#R18** **注意**

① Crackfic （片段）

女子抱着自家鳥兒在余暉下打瞌睡，歲月靜好。

 

② Episode Related （劇情透露）

「你，很厲害。可惜，吾比你更強。」

 

③ Fantasy （幻想）

如果神並不是那麼的冷血。

④ Faith （信任）

「你……不怕吾？」「我相信你。」

 

⑤ Fluff （輕松）

「想吃什麼？」「——牛排！」「那晩餐就做這個。」

 

⑥ Horror （驚栗）

「OO小姐早安。」少年清澈的聲音響起。

 

⑦ Smut （情色）

「哈阿……不…不要了」少年的雙眸充滿了生理淚水。

 

⑧ Tender （溫柔）

「怎麼啦？」

「……」只有哭泣聲回應。

「真拿你沒辦法。」

 

⑨ Time Travel （時空旅行）

無論時間回溯多少次，我也找不到你了。

 

⑩ OOC （Out of Character，角色個性偏差）

「你……你想幹嘛？」

「嘻嘻、這樣你就會永遠留在我身邊了！」

「嗚——」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次寫的肉渣，有夠尷尬wwww  
> 二十字的限制比我想像中的難阿⋯⋯  
> 大家可以猜猜寫的是誰哦ꉂ(σ▰˃̶̀ꇴ˂̶́)σ✧


	4. The Antagonist's Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From:  
> https://raqonteur.deviantart.com/art/An-Opposing-Viewpoint-The-Antagonist-s-Meme-567393448  
> 來源:  
> https://raqonteur.deviantart.com/art/An-Opposing-Viewpoint-The-Antagonist-s-Meme-567393448

**(You finally found them. They were standing on the top of a mountain, staring into the nothingness.)**

-Hmm...? How did you get here _mortal_?

- _Oh_.

-I see now.

-So, you've got a few questions for me?

-I'm all ears.

* * *

 

**LET'S TALK ABOUT YOU...**

What's Your Name?:

The name's Zurvan, how may I serve you?

What Do You Do?:

Well, I mostly just do what _**boss**_ assigned me. After all, I prefer more time to chill.

Describe Yourself In Five Sentences:

I am a gentleman. I have a younger brother. I am probably _**dead**_ in this timeline. My eyes are always closed. I could crush you into ashes  **at any second**.

What Would You Say If Someone Described You As 'The Villain'?:

I don't care.

What Drives You To Do These Things. Be This Way?:

Of course for my own advantage. _**Human are all selfish**_ , isn't it?

What Was The Last 'Really Bad Thing' You Did?:

Maybe killing somebody's **_beloved ones_** , fun.

Did It Make You Feel Good?:

No, I _**didn't feel**_ a thing.

Okay. Flip Side Of The Coin. What Was The Last 'Really Good Thing' You Did?:

Hmm, I hugged my brother?

And How Did That Make You Feel?:

_**Nothing**_.

* * *

 

**NOW, WHAT ABOUT YOUR NEMESIS...**

What Is Their Name?: What Do They Do?:

Her name is "First", she is a _**vessel** _ created by me.

So, Why Do You Hate Them So Much?:

Huh. I don't hate her. She is _**too petty**_ for my attention. Although she seems to hate me to the core.

Tell Me About Your First Ever Confrontation:

Her heart was wrenched for some reasons and she swore to kill me while breaking down in pain. I just watched her whined in silence.

Have The Two Of You Ever Had To Work Together

Yes, I bartered away my power and " _ **identity**_ " to her for my freedom. She bartered away her freedom to me in order to _**save lives**_.

What Do You Hate About Them?:

Nothing, as I said, she doesn't _**deserve** _ my attention.

You Can't Call Them Your Nemesis Without Having At Least Some Respect For Them. What Do You Respect About Them?

Hmm....maybe her _**perseverance** _ for revenge.

Jealousy Is A Common Cause Of Hatred. Is There Anything You Envy About Them?

Her _**freedom**_ , I think.

Unrequited or Spurned Desires Are Another Common Reason For Such Hatreds. Are/Were You Secretly In Love Or Lust With Them?

Interesting guess, but no.

Finally, How Do You Picture Your Final Battle?

It _**already happened**_.

* * *

 

-I suppose that's the end?

-Good. This is fun.

-Tell _her_ to _behave._

-Goodbye innocent mortal.

**(A second later, you found Zurvan disappeared _without a trace_ , as if they have _never existed_ )**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English:  
> New character－－華（Zurvan）  
> Please don't go search their name's meaning cause there will be a major spoiler ><.....  
> 中文:  
> 新角色出場！－－華（Zurvan）  
> 不過千萬別找「他」英文名字的解釋，TMD是大大大劇透！！！！


End file.
